


Soothe

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [15]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Related, Early in Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Schoolgirls fall in love with other schoolgirls all of the time. Elphaba curses herself for allowing it to be thegirliestschoolgirl of the whole lot.





	Soothe

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHH. MY HEART STILL BELONGS TO THESE GIRLS. Any thoughts/comments are so so so so appreciated! :) I would love to know if there are any Gelphie fans (book and/or musical) still out there!! WE ARE VALID.

 

015\. Soothe

*

Schoolgirls fall in love with other schoolgirls all of the time. Elphaba curses herself for allowing it to be the _girliest_ schoolgirl of the whole lot.

A hour from midnight approaches. Galinda seems pleasantly drunk from the bottle of cherry sweetwine Boq gifted them. Well, he gifted it to _Galinda_ , and Elphaba stole a few, quick sips when nobody was paying any mind to her.

Galinda's fluffed, rose-pink skirts and all its tulle rustles as she flops on Elphaba's bed. They're supposed to be studying, but it's difficult to concentrate with fingernails gently tracing her arm.

You know," Galinda's voice drifts in, no longer trilling or nauseatingly honeyed, "I think _black_ really is your color." Elphaba shuts her eyes after pretending to read, tilting her head towards Galinda's affectionate touch, as the other girl strokes and gathers up long, dark strands. "It's so _stern_ , and mysterious, and a tad frightening—"

At the sudden, bemused look, Galinda's already flushed cheeks redden. She eeps. " _BUT—_ it also is _adaptable_! It goes well with just about anything!"

_Oh goodness be…_

Elphaba doesn't say anything at first, witnessing Galinda mumble and become more flustered, _frustrated_ with herself and her verbal slip-up. She kindly takes Galinda's trembling fingers out of her hair, wrapping them into hers securely.

"Pink suits you, Glinda," she announces in a low, reassuring whisper. "It's a color that brings out… the _fun_ in life and people around it, and the beauty, and radiance."

Half of her doesn't truly believe that, but she does for Galinda's character.

"It's special," Elphaba adds, feigning considerate importance, pulling away a gold-blonde curl from the corner of Galinda's rosy, opening mouth, tucking it carefully over her ear. " _You're_ special."

Their ornate, antique clock gives a tick, closer and closer to the witching hour. Moisture builds in Galinda's widened and pretty blue eyes. A huge, cheerful smile plasters onto her expression. "Well, _of course_ I am!" Galinda announces with unconvincing delight, swallowing back her tears.

Elphaba's lips quirk up.

She glances down at her textbook in her lap, before pausing and slowly having her chin lifted, gripped firmly by the cradle of Galinda's fingers.

"… So are you, Elphie," Galinda insists, smiling a little less but more heartfelt.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html).


End file.
